The Wind
by il Vento
Summary: The loneliest people are the kindest. The saddest people smile the brightest. And the most damaged people are the wisest.
1. Chapter 1

Like the rooster that crows at the crack of dawn, the vicious verbal attack between family members ring out through the house, awakening him from his deep slumber, producing the ever low groan to escape his lips as he pushes the silk blankets from his body.

"Another day." he mutters beneath his breath, slipping his feet into his plush house slippers. "Another argument."

From the ice cold water of his shower to his ever expanding closet for his usual attire, he gets dressed for yet another day in the prison of his life known as Port Charles High School. If luck remains on his side, he has exactly one hour to dodge his brother's constant badgering, his parents' persistent questioning of what he plans to do after graduation, and get to his girlfriend's house to pick her up.

"Jason, wait up!" his sister yells after him as he straddles his bike to leave. "I need a ride."

"Ask Reginald." Jason responds, working on thirty minutes left to make it to his girlfriend's house, not even daring to face the tantrum that would surely ensue if he's late. "I'm running late."

"Please, Jason." she pleads. "I cannot take another round with the family today. Not even to ask Reginald for a ride. I have to get out of here, now."

"What part of I'm running late aren't you getting?"

"I get it, I do, which is more incentive to drop me off." she says coaxingly. "The faster you drop me off, the faster you'll get to her house. It's on the way."

"Hop on." he says in defeat, scooting a little more to the front to make room for her. "And hold on tight."

"Perfect." her glee shines through as she slings her backpack over her shoulder and straddles the bike behind him. "You remember Audrey Hardy, right? Drop me off at her place."

"Audrey Hardy?" he looks back at her in disbelief. "I'm risking the chance of being late so you can do some charity work before school?"

"Do you really want to waste time questioning me now?" she counters, arching her eyebrow at him. "Ticktock, Jason."

"You're lucky I love you." Jason mutters, starting up his bike before swiftly kicking it off its stand. "Hang on with your life."

Speeding through the streets, he could feel his sister clinging to him, her nails starting to dig into the flesh of his abdomen. In that moment, Jason makes the dreadful decision to endure whatever tantrum his girlfriend has to offer if he's late by reducing the speed of his bike to the legal limit. As much as he'd like to avoid another nagging episode, he'd prefer to not scare the life out of one of the two people in his family that he actually loves.

* * *

Every morning, her grandmother wakes her up for chores before she can get ready for school. Like every morning since she was dropped off there by social services, she does it in silence, from cleaning up last night's dishes to making breakfast for her grandmother.

Hours later, she'll make her way upstairs for a brief bath time before getting dressed for school, making sure that her trusted sketch pad and charcoal pencil set are among the items that make their way into her backpack. A day without either is a day she refuses to see come to life.

"You make sure that you're home right after school, young lady." her grandmother calls out to her as she's walking to the front door. "You've got a list of chores that still need to be taken care of."

Taking a deep breath, she makes her way out onto the porch to wait for her best friend before they walk to school together, thankful that she has at least six hours of reprieve away from house chores. In all her life, she has never been made to do so much housework, not even when she was put under the care of her neighbors back in Boulder and they lived on a farm.

Pulling out her sketch pad, she decides to put some finishing touches on some of her sketches while she awaits her best friend, wanting to finish the ones she has begun before she starts on a new set. From the local diner to the hospital, she has sketched almost every person and place she has come across on a regular basis. Finding that her art is the only escape she's granted in this town.

* * *

Slamming his bike into an abrupt stop, he waits for his sister to dismount the bike before strapping down the helmet and preparing to take off to his girlfriend's house. With ten minutes to spare, he has to get there as fast as his bike can take him, knowing that if he can do that, he'll be golden.

That had been the plan, anyway, before he laid eyes on the reason his sister felt the need to have him take her instead of riding with Reginald. Walking out from the house from the porch of the Hardy's home is a girl that he had never seen before, not that he can recall. He couldn't explain what it was, but something in her eyes reflected something he could relate to.

As her baby blue eyes lifted to meet his, curiosity clouding her bright eyes, Jason's survival instincts kick in and he speeds off to his girlfriend's house, knowing that he didn't have much time left. If traffic's as bad as it usually is, he won't get there on time, making him believe that luck really isn't on his side today.

"Finally!" his girlfriend practically shouts as he pulls up to the front of her house. "I can't believe you're late again! Don't you remember what happened the last time you were late? Do you hate me that much? Or maybe you just like it when I'm worried about you, is that it?! You want me scared to death that something bad happened to you? That maybe you were hit by a large truck or a bus or something?"

"Carly, I'm five minutes late." he replies, handing her the helmet to strap on. "Will you get on before we're late for school?"

"Oh, so you're worried about being late for school, but being late to pick me up doesn't bother you?" she rants on as she straddles the bike behind him, helmet snug upon her blonde head. "This is far from over, Jason Morgan. You can bet your ass on that."

Revving his engine, if only to drown out her ever persistent ranting, Jason speeds down the roads in direction of school. Not a day in his life is he ever as happy to go to class as he is when she's having one of her over the top tantrums. She'll cool down by lunch time, that much he's sure of, but he's stuck with her big mouth until then.

* * *

Walking to school had to be her favorite part of the day, aside from doing her art, of course. As she walks with her best friend, new things always seem to catch her artistic eye, whether its a mamma bird in its nest with its babies or a couple enjoying an early morning out in the park, its always so beautiful.

"So, now you've met my brother, Jason, sort of." Emily voices as they make their way through the park. "Not exactly the social type, but he's okay. His girlfriend on the other hand, well, you've met her. Carly."

A shocked looked crosses Elizabeth's face as she takes in that information, he just didn't seem like the type that would date a girl like Carly Roberts.

"Yeah, I know." Emily chuckles at Elizabeth's shocked expression, knowing that she would throw her friend off with that. "Shocked me, too, but its true."

With a shared laugh, the two make their way to the school, taking up their usual spots in the cafeteria. The best thing about their friendship, in Elizabeth's eyes at least, is their differences. While Emily talks almost nonstop, Elizabeth remains in silence, speaking less than ten words a day and only to Emily when its absolutely necessary.


	2. Chapter 2

Free period. The one period a day that Jason refers to as his slice of heaven in the hell of his life. For this short period of time, he's free from the confines of classrooms, free from his girlfriend's nagging, free from his family. The significance of that period gives an entirely new meaning to the term free period.

Stepping out into the school yard, finding that a bit of fresh air would do him some good, Jason finds his gaze being pulled to a girl that's sitting by the big oak tree. Focusing his eyes, he finds that its the girl his sister had insisted he give her a ride for.

As she sits beneath the tree, her brown curly hair hanging over the side of one shoulder as she concentrates on what looks like a sketch pad. An artist. Running one hand through his hair, he shakes his head at the thoughts that begin to form, knowing that it would only be more trouble than he has time for.

Turning away from the girl beneath the oak tree, he makes his way over to his usual spot, leaning against the wall before pulling out one his favorite guidebooks. The day will come, he's sure of it, that he trades this town for the open road, but that day is still a good ways away, leaving his guidebooks as the only escape he's granted for now.

* * *

She wasn't sure what had her lifting her head, but soon her gaze is pulled away from her sketch pad to look across the yard at her best friend's brother as he takes up a spot at the edge of the school yard. Strange how you only truly notice people when you've met them, even if its only in passing. With a slight smile, she shakes her head at the thought that popped into her head.

Glancing down at her sketch pad and back up at him, she decides to change her topic of inspiration for today, feeling truly inspired to sketch him as he sits there reading his book. At a glance, you'd never suspect that he would be the kind of guy that would sit quietly reading a book yet there he is. A true sight to behold.

Taking her charcoal pencil to paper, her entire focus takes on a tunnel vision sort of style, nothing but her subject and the sketch mattering at this point. Like all her other sketches, all her senses is drawn together as she creates one of her pieces, unable to do it any other way. Her art, the adrenaline that courses through her veins as she does it, its something that swallows her in. A feeling she has yet to find in anything other than her art.

* * *

Like always, the ringing of the bell tears him out of his guidebook, forcing him to land right back in the middle of his hell. One day. One day he'll up and leave this place. For now, he has a girlfriend to pick up and escort to the cafeteria for lunch.

Chancing a glance in her direction, he finds her looking up at him, their eyes meeting for a brief moment. Before he could think of what to do, she smiles softly, raising her hand slightly in a wave before gathering her things and walking off through an open door.

With a shake of his head, he makes his way into the school, finding himself in front of his girlfriend's classroom, late again. The look on her face told him enough, she wasn't happy with him. Not saying a word, a sign that she's building up to something big, Jason walks with his girlfriend to the cafeteria.

"Watch where the fuck you're going!" Carly snaps at the girl that bumps into her, the girl from the yard, his sister's friend. "Can't you see me walking here?!"

"Carly." he states in a warning tone. "It was an accident. Leave her alone."

"Leave her alone?" Carly looks at him in disbelief before turning to glare daggers at her. "This bitch should watch where she's walking. Pathetic girls like her give my gender a bad name!"

"Back off!" a voice rumbles through the halls, causing both of them to look up as none other than Johnny O'Brien, comes walking over to them. "You got a problem, Carly, see a psychiatrist. Leave the innocent bystanders out of it."

"How dare you speak to me that way!" Carly snaps. "Jason, are you going to just let him talk to me like that?"

"Keep your problems to yourself." Johnny states firmly. "Make them my problem and you'll wish you never did."

Watching Johnny help the girl up and walk off together, he couldn't help but wonder how either of them could ever cross paths. Johnny, for lack of a better description, is the kid from the wrong side of the tracks while she seemed like someone that would be found at one of his family's gatherings. To see them together, suffice to say that it definitely peaked his interest.

As his girlfriend rants on and on about his inability to defend her against the lashing threats from others, Jason continues walking to the cafeteria with her, his mind on other things. His focus landing mostly upon the girl from the yard. Upon his sister's friend. And how interesting it would be to finally meet her.

* * *

She had been frozen beneath Carly's glare, but it hadn't been for long. Like always, her knight in denim jeans came riding to her rescue, defending her against any and all. There was once a time when he had also defended her against his own girlfriend, something that she shocked everyone present, including her.

"You okay?" he questions, smiling slightly when she shakes her head. "Good. If she causes you any more problems, you let me know. I'll take care of it."

With a kiss upon her forehead, he walks down the hall to his usual hangout and his friends, leaving her with a soft smile upon her face. Unlike her friendship with Emily, her friendship with Johnny was one born out of mutual suffering. They had met in a survivors group three years back and have been friends ever since.

As she makes her way to her usual spot in the cafeteria where Emily would be waiting for her, she can't help but remember the look in Jason's eyes as he looked down on her. He had been torn between helping her and standing by his girlfriend's side, a conflict she can understand. His girlfriend wasn't exactly the easiest person to deal with. She can only imagine what's it like to be her boyfriend.

"Finally." Emily comments as she arrives to their spot. "I'm starving. What took you so long? Never mind, lets eat. I cannot wait to see what the cafeteria has served up today. Yesterday was absolutely disgusting..."


	3. Chapter 3

Walking into her bedroom, given a few moments to finish her homework before getting started on house chores, Elizabeth drops her things on the side of her bed before letting out a deep sigh. Like every morning when she awakens and every night before she goes to bed, her eyes are drawn to the portrait of her family.

With a heavy heart, she lifts it into her hands, running her fingertips over the thin glass. What she wouldn't give to have them back. To take back every bad thing she's ever done, every bad thing she's ever said, just to have her family back. As crazy and dysfunctional as they were, they were still her family.

Breathing in and out, to control her emotions, she places the photo back in its place atop of her dresser. No amount of her tears will bring her family back. No amount of words will ever make this okay. So, instead of pleading with the heavens and crying her heart out as she begs for her family's return, she turns away from their photo to start on her homework.

* * *

Plopping down onto his bed, he can hear the arguments start to pick up downstairs, knowing that he had at least an hour before it gets too loud to bear. Until then, he has homework to get done before meeting up with his girlfriend. With the way the day went, he's certain that a lot of groveling is in his future.

With the thought of his future popping into mind, he glances up at the posters on his wall, images of places he'd love to visit. Places as far away from here as he could possibly get. Australia, for instance, is just one of the many. Europe being among them. The farther away the better.

Far away enough where he can no longer hear the constant arguing of his family members. Far enough where the distance will drown out his girlfriend's constant complaining and bitching. Far enough to where he can put everyone in this town behind him.

Shaking his head, he turns his attention back to his school work, needing to get it done soon. Having finished most of his assignments during lunch and study hall, he didn't have much left to do, but it was still enough to keep him busy for the next hour. Hopefully getting it done before the noise downstairs becomes unbearably loud.

* * *

Hearing the sound of her grandmother's car door shutting and the engine turning over, she knew that she would be alone for a while. Depending on the emergency that has called her away, she should have at least an hour or more.

With that in mind, she gets started on her house chores, knowing she's liable to get more done without her grandmother's hovering suggestions floating through the room every few seconds. With a deep breath in, she gets started on the living room, knowing it was the one place in the whole house that needed the most attention.

Just as she was about to start vacuuming the carpet, a knock sounds at the door, causing her to scrunch her eyebrows in confusion. With her grandmother out of the house, its doubtful that she would have any scheduled visitors. Which begged the question of who was at the door and why.

"Relax. I waited for your Gram to leave before I was dropped off." Emily answers Elizabeth's unspoken question as she steps through the door. "You didn't really expect me to let you clean this place on your own, did you? Come on. For one old lady, your Gram sure can make a mess of this place. I swear, she must be doing this on purpose. Do you think she throws parties while you're at school?"

Arching her eyebrow at Emily, she shakes her head. The idea of her grandmother hosting any kind of party was laughable. If there was anything her grandmother hated in the world of society, it was hosting parties. She'd only do it if it was absolutely necessary.

"Yeah, you're right, that's crazy." Emily accepts, shrugging out of her coat before hanging it up. "Okay, lets get to work."

Wrapping her arms around her best friend, she hugs her tightly before releasing her hold on her, knowing that it would show her gratitude better than anything else. With that being done, the two best friends get started in cleaning the place, knowing that everything is more fun when they're together.

* * *

His night goes by much like every night before, taking his girlfriend out for a ride before kicking back with their friends on the Elm Street Pier before grabbing some dinner at the local diner. Once they are successfully filled up, Jason takes her home before heading back to the estate.

Stepping through the door, he gets the usual lecture from his grandfather about wasting his life on stupid things like pleasing his girlfriend that's not going anywhere in her life. Then his mother steps in, telling his grandfather to let Jason be young while he's still young. That everything can wait until after he graduates from high school.

The part in the lecture where his father steps in and so does his cousin Ned, giving Jason the perfect out to head to his bedroom. He wonders if they even remember having the same argument all the time or if their minds erase the argument once it comes to an end so they can argue about it again the next day.

"Em." Jason calls to his sister as she's about to walk into her bedroom.

"Yeah?" she calls out, having just gotten through taking a long bath to relax from the housework she had just finished with Elizabeth. Surprising how tiring it is to clean a place with only two people living in it.

"Do you need a ride tomorrow?"

"You're volunteering to give me a ride?" Emily questions, her interest peaked as she walks over to him. "Why?"

"Do you need one or not?" Jason counters. "If you don't, just say so."

"Call me crazy, but I just find it strange that you'd volunteer a ride, that's all." Emily concedes before shaking her head. "If you're offering it, I'll take it."

"Okay." he replies, turning to push open the door of his bedroom. "Make sure you're up on time."

"I will be."

"You better."

Closing the door to his bedroom, Jason makes his way to his bed, dropping down upon it before closing his eyes. Like he knew it would be, it had been a long night of making it up to his girlfriend, but he did it, like always. Tomorrow will be a new day and he'll probably piss her off again, but for now he's still on her good side.

With that in mind, he usually finds himself falling to sleep with his girlfriend in mind, but not tonight. As his mind slowly slips into peaceful oblivion, the last image to cross his mind is that of the girl beneath the oak tree. His sister's friend. The image of her waving slightly, that soft smile upon her face, remains in his mind as the darkness consumes him and he falls asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

As always, before her alarm even has the chance to go off, her grandmother's voice shocks her into consciousness, banishing away the beautiful dreams of the night. With a deep sigh, she pushes her legs over the side of the bed, she slips her feet into her house slippers before making her way over to her closet.

Though she and Emily worked overtime getting the place clean, there was no telling what awaited her past the door of her bedroom. With that uncertainty, Elizabeth feels the need to get her clothes together now before heading out into the rest of the house for her before school cleaning.

Picking one of her favorite denim jeans paired with her favorite beige tank top, she lays it out on her bed before making her way out of her bedroom. The moment she steps through the doors of the kitchen, she couldn't help but freeze beneath the threshold. How was it possible that she could make so much dirty dishes overnight?

Shaking her head, knowing there was no point in trying to figure it out now, she gets started on rinsing the dishes before loading it into the dish washer. With that done, she grabs the mop to clean the floor before wiping down the counters and table tops.

"Good. You're finished." Audrey, her grandmother, voices from the doorway of the kitchen. "After school, you are to stay away from the house until six o'clock. Lila Quartermaine will be coming over for some tea and I'd prefer that we aren't interrupted."

Like every time before, her grandmother doesn't wait for a response before she gathers her things and heads out the door, allowing Elizabeth to let out a breath of relief. From the look of it, her grandmother should be on her way to the hospital, giving her the freedom to get ready for school in peace.

Walking upstairs to her bedroom, she makes her way into her personal bathroom, putting on some soothing music before getting into the bath. Regardless of anything that's happening in her life, music and art are two things she can rely on to get her out of her head. Listening to the soft melodies, she slowly starts to relax, thankful for the peace.

* * *

Yanked back into consciousness by the sudden shouting from downstairs, Jason runs a weary hand down his face, truly frustrated to be awakened just as his dream was getting good. With the ever low groan escaping his lips, he slides his legs over the side of his bed to get ready to face yet another day in hell.

Glancing over at clock on the wall, he makes his way into the shower, knowing he still has a lot of time before he has to pick up his girlfriend. From freezing cold water to the warmth of his bedroom, he gets ready in his usual attire before slipping on his leather gloves. All the while wondering if his sister was up yet and if she was ready.

Making his way out of his bedroom, he walks down the hall to his sister's bedroom, finding the door open and her bed already made. Arching his eyebrow, he shakes his head before making his way downstairs, glancing into the family room to see if she was among the chaos, but still failing to find her.

Deciding that she must have changed her mind, Jason makes his way out of the house, deciding that it was for the best. His request to give her a ride had been completely unlike him and it had come from a place that he never should have allowed himself access to. It was a place that only proves to cause him trouble.

"Took you long enough." Emily catches him by surprise as she leans against his bike, clearly having been waiting for him. "I've been waiting for ages."

"Sure." he counters sarcastically before straddling his bike and handing her the helmet. "Get on."

"I guess someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Emily comments as she straddles the bike behind him. "Seeing as the other side of your bed is up against the wall, you might want to think about rearranging your room."

Starting the bike and revving the engine, Jason allows the bike to drown out his sister's teasing, knowing that arguing the point would only prove to give him a headache. Like many of the women in his life, Emily wasn't one to lose quietly. She'd argue and argue until he eventually just gave up to get them to shut up. As much as he loves his sister, she can still get on his nerves sometimes.

* * *

Rising to her feet as the bike comes to a stop a few feet from her, Elizabeth smiles softly as Emily dismounts the bike, handing the helmet back to her brother. For a moment, Elizabeth's gaze is captured by Jason's, something within his orbs gives her pause. It was a look she had never seen before. A look that had her taking a step towards him before her mind caught up with what she was about to do.

Shaking her head, she lifts her hand in a slight wave before returning her focus to her best friend as she approaches. Wrapping her arms around Emily in greeting, the sound of the bike starting up causes her to look over at Jason again, finding him with a slight smirk on his face. What is he getting at, she thought to herself, as he kicks the bike off its stand and takes off.

"Do you want to hear something crazy?" Emily voices as they link arms and start their walk to school. "Jason actually volunteered to give a ride here last night. I know that seems meaningless, but its not. Jason, he never wants to give me a ride, not if it meant risking being late to Carly's house, but he actually volunteered. I just wish I knew what gave him the change of heart."

Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder the same thing. As crazy as it was to think that it had something to do with her, she couldn't help it. Something about what Emily said and the way he was acting had her believing that maybe he wanted to see her.

As quickly as the thought manifested in her mind, it disappeared just as quickly. Why in the world would someone like Jason go out of his way to see her when they haven't even spoken a word to each other. They don't know each other. Not really. With a shake of her head, she banishes the thought away, deciding that it must be something else. It had to be.

* * *

Free period, once again. Like the day before, Jason's eyes are drawn to the girl sitting beneath the oak tree, causing a thought to manifest in his head, a thought he couldn't but follow through with. She's his sister's friend. What harm is there in talking to her, right? A simple exchange of words. Not a big deal.

With his mind made up, he makes his way across the yard, finding himself standing in front of her. The surprised look on her face is priceless as she looks up at him with a mixture of emotions. That of which mostly consists of shock and confusion.

"Hi." he says, receiving a slight smile in return, obviously still confused by his presence. "Do you mind?"

For a moment, she simply glances between him and the spot beside her, clearly thinking through his request. Just as he's about to turn and walk away, she simply shrugs one of her shoulders before moving over a little, using one hand to pat on the spot beside her, as if giving him the okay to join her.

Lowering himself down onto the ground beside her, he can't help but feel a little satisfied by her soft gasp at his closeness. Glancing over at her, he smiles slightly before settling into his spot, leaning against the tree, finding the spot to be truly comfortable. More comfortable than his usual spot anyway.

For the rest of the free period, he tries to get her to talk, but she simply shakes her head or smiles softly. He had heard a rumor that she rarely speaks, his sister confirming that, but he hadn't believed it. Not really. In his defense, he had never met a woman that didn't enjoy hearing the sound of her own voice.

"Same time tomorrow?" he questions as the bell rings for them to go their separate ways, forcing him to gather his things and rise to his feet.

She parts her lips slightly before shutting them again, simply answering with a shrug of her shoulders.

"See you then."

Without another word, she walks away from him, causing Jason to simply watch her walk away. Initially, he had thought that spending some time with her would put an end to whatever it was that had him curious about her, but it only proved to make him want to spend more time with her. To get to know her. To hear her voice.

As she's about to walk into the school, she turns around to look at him, smiling that soft smile before raising her hand in a slight wave. Lifting his hand to return the wave, he watches as she turns around and exits the yard, unknowingly solidifying his decision to make this free period happen again tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

As the last bell of the day rings out for all to hear, Elizabeth lets out a breath of relief, knowing that she was done for the day. Though she's certain her grandmother had meant it as an insult when she demanded Elizabeth stay away from the house until her visit from the ever lovely Lila was over, she just couldn't take it as that.

Whenever Lila visits the house, she has an entire day free from the confines of her grandmother's house. Though it doesn't happen all that often, when it does its a like heaven on earth. With a shake of her head, she prepares to enjoy her day, hoping that something inspirational will happen to inspire her to create another art piece.

Walking out of her last class, she smiles a soft smile when her eyes meet the familiar pair of brown eyes belonging to her knight in denim jeans. Lifting her hand in a slight wave, she smiles brighter when he winks at her before waving off the girl he had been talking to.

"So, Em tells me your gram's having company over." Johnny says as he slings his arm across her shoulders. "Its been a while since we've hung out. What do you say? You up for that?"

Laughing softly, remembering the last time they had hung out, Elizabeth shakes her head. If this time's anything like last time, she's sure to be in for a day of unexpected craziness, something she finds she wouldn't mind all that much.

"Who knows? Maybe you'll take me up on my offer to go bungee jumping." he continues as they make their way out of the school, laughing when she looks at him disbelievingly. "Yeah, I didn't think you would. Maybe next time."

Shaking her head at him, she simply allows him to walk her out of the school and back into the town. Just as they make their way down the steps of the school, her eyes are drawn to her best friend's brother as he straddles a motorcycle with his girlfriend.

Chancing a wave, she finds herself blushing slightly when he smiles slightly at her before lifting his hand in a slight wave before taking off. She could almost feel Johnny's curious gaze upon her, but she ignores it, knowing that he would be even further curious if she gave him any kind of reaction.

* * *

Arriving at their usual hangout, he parts ways with his girlfriend as she heads over to her friends to catch up on the day's events. While she does her gossiping thing, he makes his way over to his friends, hoping that some time away from her bickering will help relax him enough for when it picks up again.

"Still with the banshee I see." Francis, his self-proclaimed brother, comments. "Guess if you come from a family of screaming banshees you might as well continue the torture by dating one."

"Fell asleep reading a dictionary again, Fran?" Jason counters before plopping down on the dock by his friend. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Since when do you need permission?"

"You know anything about a girl living with Audrey Hardy?"

"You mean the girl that doesn't speak?" Francis questions, rummaging through his mind. "Uh, about as much as anyone really. Why?"

"No reason."

"You like her." Francis finally spotted that familiar look in his eyes. "Damn. When you dump Carly, can I watch?"

"Keep it down." he states firmly. "No one's dumping anyone."

"Maybe not right away, but you will." Francis says with certainty. "All just a matter of time."

"Shut up."

"If you want, I'll dig up what I can on the girl." Francis offers, knowing that his friend is in this a lot deeper than he realizes. "You know I've got the connections to pull it off."

"I'll keep that in mind." he says simply, his usual response when turning down Francis's offer. "Do me a favor and keep your trap shut. The last thing I need is Carly getting any ideas."

"Right." he shakes his head. "Steal away the only joy a guy can get in this life."

"You'll live."

"Freak show." Carly greets Francis in her usual way. "Mind if I take my boyfriend back?"

"Have at him." Francis shrugs, leaning back against the wall. "I mean, who am I to stand between a screaming banshee and her prey?"

"Screw you!" Carly snaps, truly annoyed with the people her boyfriend calls his friends.

"Not even in your dreams." Francis counters. "Keep what I said in mind, Jason. Who knows when you'll be needing a change of venue."

Rising to his feet, ignoring the usual bickering between his best friend and girlfriend, Jason guides her away from the group and back to the bike. With any luck, she'll insist that they spend the rest of their time riding before he'll have to drop her home at curfew.

As the two head off, Francis places a call to the one person that he knows would give him what he needs. Whatever his friend sees in this girl, he certain that she couldn't be any worse than the screaming banshee he's currently dating. Compared to Carly, the girl is destined to be like an angel from above.

* * *

Plopping down across from Johnny at the local diner, she couldn't help the laughter that bubbles up within her. No matter what they're doing, something crazy or nothing at all, time with him never ceases to amaze her. As far as friends go, he's definitely one of the best.

"I thought you said you never went go carting before." he playfully accuses her. "You blew me away on the track."

Shrugging her shoulders, she smiles brightly, unable to resist playing the weaker opponent.

"Oh, I see how it is." he scrunches his eyebrows at her. "You played me."

Squinting one eye, she holds up her fingers as to say 'maybe a little'.

"A little?" he scoffs, chuckling. "More like you straight up played me. Just wait, the next time we hangout, I'm gonna get my rematch."

Having their usual, the two friends enjoy a quiet meal together, knowing that their time together was about to come to an end and the chances of them hanging out again won't be for a while. Between his football practices and her grandmother's constant demands, times when their lives are in sync don't happen all that often.

* * *

"See you around, pretty." Johnny voices as he drops her off at her grandmother's place. "Till we see each other again?"

Placing a soft kiss upon her forehead, he watches her make her way into the house before pulling out his cellphone and checking it. Shaking his head as he listens to his voice mail, he'd be lying if he said that he hadn't expected the call sooner or later. From the look that was exchanged between Elizabeth and Jason, it was only a matter of time before he received this call.

"Hey, man." he replies when Francis comes on over the line. "I'm heading home. Why don't you swing by and we'll talk."

"See you there."

A short walk home and a long talk with his friend later, Johnny had to admit that Jason and Elizabeth did make a pretty good couple. Between the two of them, they had a lot more in common than anyone would willingly admit. Even with that being said, he still had his reservations. After everything that Elizabeth has been through, the last thing he wants is for her to suffer a heartbreak atop of it all.

"I'll help you get them together." Johnny assures his friend. "But make no mistake. If he does anything to hurt her, I'll kill him."

"Trust me, after everything you told me, if he does hurt her..." Francis shakes his head. "You're gonna have to get in line."


	6. Chapter 6

Making his way up the roof through the service stairway, Jason finds his sister in her usual spot by the edge, undoubtedly reminding herself of how precious her life truly is. One day, not too long ago, she had been hooked on drugs and nearly jumped to her death. Since then, she sits upon the roof to remind herself of close she came to death and how every single day is a gift.

"Would you like to talk about it?" his sister voices as he takes a seat beside her.

"Talk about what?" he counters as he lays back to take in the beautiful night sky.

"Its me you're talking to." Emily says simply, laying back, her eyes instantly meeting with the vast beauty of the sky. "If you're up here, there's something to talk about."

"Fair enough." he lets out a deep sigh. "But I'm not quite ready to talk about it."

"You know where to find me when you are." she replies, taking in a deep breath before relaxing against the roof. "Of all the places in this house, this is definitely the most peaceful."

"Something we can both agree on."

Enjoying the peace and quiet that the roof lends them, both siblings relish in the simple moments they are allowed to be in together. With their family they way it is, peace and quiet is quite a rarity. So, whenever its possible, the two take whatever peace and quiet they can manage to get their hands on, holding on for dear life until its ripped from them.

* * *

Slipping into her coat, Elizabeth makes her way out into the night, thankful that Lila's visit had tired out her grandmother enough to make the older woman fall asleep earlier than usual. With her grandmother fast asleep upstairs in her bedroom, she's free to do as she pleases and a night beneath the stars is something she hasn't been able to enjoy in quite some time.

Like spending time with Johnny, time beneath the stars is something that doesn't quite that often and never lasts nearly long enough. Tonight, however, she swears that she will enjoy the night sky for as long as possible before her fatigue gets the best of her, as well.

Clearing off the picnic table in the backyard, she climbs onto the bench before laying back onto the table, always finding stargazing more enjoyable from that spot. With her arms crossed under her head for comfort, Elizabeth takes in a deep breath, relishing in the freshness of the night air.

Searching the night sky, she finds what she had been looking for, the constellation of sorts that she and her brother decided was theirs. It wasn't a legal constellation with documentation or anything, but it had been to them. Something they could share in together while he was away. Something she searches for whenever she finds herself beneath the stars.

_"Why do you have to go?" she questioned him seriously. "What do you have to prove?"_

_"I have nothing to prove." he assured her, staring into her eyes to show his sincerity. "This has nothing to do with proving anything to anyone."_

_"Then why?" she pleaded for an explanation. "Why leave? Why now?"_

_"Its just time." he replied softly, taking her hands in his. "I can't stay here forever."_

_"I know that, but that doesn't mean you have to leave like this."_

_"All my life I've wanted to grow up and make a difference." he reminded her. "This is the one way I know of that I can make a true difference."_

_"What about me?" she countered. "You're my big brother. Doesn't the difference you make in my life count?"_

_"Of course it does." he stated. "When you get older you'll understand. We all must follow the paths our hearts are meant to follow. This is mine."_

_"I'll miss you." she voiced wholeheartedly. "Something I'm sure you know."_

_"I know something that could help."_

_"What could possibly help?"_

_"A constellation."_

_"How are a bunch of stars gonna help me miss you less?"_

_"Not less, but it'll make it easier." he assured her. "Every night you'll look up at the night sky and find our constellation, knowing that the only other person that knows about it is me."_

_"Sorta like a secret."_

_"Exactly." he replied. "What do you say? Care to find a constellation with me?"_

_"Sure."_

Smiling softly at the memory as their constellation comes into view, Elizabeth whispers a soft I love you before shutting her eyes. As crazy as it may be to believe, every part of her believes that her brother now resides within those stars, constantly watching over her.

Regardless of the rest of the world, she can't give up on her own happiness with a guardian angel like her brother watching over her. Unlike everyone else, he always fought for her happiness and she has to believe that he's still fighting for it.

* * *

Laying in his bed as the rest of the house finally slips into a peaceful slumber, the only time the family is ever peaceful at once, Jason stares at the posters on his wall, hoping that the days will fly faster and faster until he's able to leave Port Charles.

As he lays there in bed, Francis's words echo through his head, making him curse his friend profusely. From the moment he started dating Carly, his friend had question the decision over and over, but only now has his words truly sunk in. For whatever reason, Jason has found himself questioning the choice of dating Carly. Why is he with her? He couldn't truly answer it.

Maybe it was solely to piss off his family. Especially his grandfather, the look on the man's face when he brought Carly home had been priceless. Whatever reason he had or has for being with her, one thing stands true, something he had known from the start, it was only a temporary thing. Just until graduation. Until he's free to leave this town. Alone.

Turning out the light, he lets out a deep breath before closing his eyes and preparing for a deep slumber, smiling slightly as the image of Elizabeth flashes in his mind, reminding of the reason things seemed to be changing with him and Carly. Maybe, just maybe, he won't be leaving this town alone after all.


End file.
